Cait's Story(PS I didn't know what to do with the category part)
by mer-celebimew
Summary: This is my story about a guy I like and me. Today was the last day of school! I'm sorry if you think this is stupid.


This is the story of Cait and her love for Salvador.  
Cait was 11 when she saw Salvador on that first day of school on August 23 2013. It was love at first sight.  
She was obess with him on the first day. She kept talking and talking to him until the teacher moved his desk away from him.  
A month later. Cait hated Salvador. He was plain mean and a jerk face. Almost every girl liked him. He was like Mr. Perfect. His handwriting was perfect, everything he did was perfect. His mistakes were laughs, while Caitlyn's were flaws.  
Then she fell for him, HARD! Everyone thought Cait liked the dude. She lies about liking him. She truly did.  
Everytime Cait saw her friends surround him like he's a pop star, her insides did flips. She's angry and mad yet she's sad.  
She knows he's on another level than her.  
She's a little flower trying to bloom, while he's a flower blooming.  
She's like a poor person. Struggling in everything, people judging her, and everyone sees only the flaws in her.  
Salvador is likes a rich man. He has no worries, everyone loves him, and every flaw he did, everyone just laughed it off.  
All the teachers love Salvador. Some teachers like Cait.  
When Salvador is rude, people laugh it off like a joke.  
When Cait's rude, people scold her like a little child who just broke a vase.  
There are many examples why Salvador is mean.  
He played with Cait's hair behind her back and everyone saw and laughed. DID ANYONE THINK OF HOW SHE FELT?!  
He said mean things to her like "You do shit at home" or "No one likes you, Cait". It really killed the insides of Cait. It was suppose to be a joke, but how was she suppose to take a joke if her life was kinda like that.  
Cait lives in a family of crazyos.  
Her mother acts her like her sister than a mother. She tells her everyday that she should of stayed with her father, but in the end she loves her. Cait does take that comment about staying with Dad to heart. The bad side of heart.  
Her godmother doesn't understand her and her ways. She questions her in everything.  
Her godfather is always gossiping with her brother, Matthew, about how bad she looks or how fat she is or how babyish she is.  
Her brother, Matthew, is in the middle of good and bad. He cares about Cait even if he doesn't show it, but in Cait's heart she'll know he'll love her.  
Her other brother, Christopher, is an annoying brat. He's tries in any chance to anger anyone. He's fat as a cow and can barely get up to go to the kitchen from the couch. He's a BIG money waster. He buys useless stuff and buys SO many batteries for them.  
Her grandmother is the devil's mother because she's hell herself, but her cooking is like heaven. She complains about everything and makes everything a big deal. She made just forgetting to take a shower a big deal. She screamed it all over the house and talked about it for days.  
Her father and granddad aren't so bad. They love her and try to lead her in the right path. They're the ones you GET advice from. They're also very handy. Their old, but they are skillful.  
Cait has friends in her neighborhood, but they sometimes ditch her or lie to her or steal her stuff. They can be called friends/strangers. She has great friends at school, but their always busy. Cait's very lazy and inactive. Since Cait has no friends in the neighborhood, this discourages her to eat right, work out, and spend her day wisely.  
So the "shit at home" was true. All she does is listen to music and write stories and maybe eat while doing those things, or play the wii or read bad stories that aren't for children.  
Cait sometimes think meeting Salvador was a curse and a gift. He's always paying attention to other girls and is called 'Mr. Charmer' because all girls thinks he's cute.  
I hope Salvador would return my feelings, but I understand if he doesn't.  
I, Cait, have fallen head over heels for Salvador.


End file.
